A South Expiriments
by Rajion1
Summary: The South Branch of the company has worked on expanding powers in people. Now the expiriments are unleashed, and they are quareling with humanity and each other. What will happen next in a unpredictable enviroment like this?


Here is a (insert day) gift.

"Hello brother." Said the detained man. He had an expensive suit on him, probably custom fit, with a silver Rolex and a small band on his thumb. The band alone must have cost at least 600 American. Oscar was beginning to wonder why he wasn't killing him. The world could always use a few less rich. He quickly put it to a mental to do list; kill some billionaires.

"What do you mean." grunted Oscar. His voice was using his throat even more now. His scar was still hurting, as always, which never really helped his appearance. And the idiot wasn't helping. All it would take is a twitch. Then the little shit would be dead forever.

No, that would be idiotic. He needed this man. Oscar could tell that he knew a lot just by looking at him. All he would have to do is wait. And he hated waiting. Already he was suppressing all he could to kill the man right here.

"You are my brother by experiments." Said the idiot. Smug little attitude…it caused Oscar to get a few cravings. Mainly to break something. Preferably soon and someone. "The name's Aaron, by the way."

"What? I am no…experiment." Oscar winced at the thought. To think he, above all, was a lab rat of someone else. Unthinkable!

"I am a god!" he yelled, "where as others are, I am THE ! All will obey me. And all of those who deny their god and his existence, they will face a wrath. All who worship false idols shall face the same consequence."

"That's nice. But if you are a god, why do you so much scaring." Said Aaron. His accent was slightly annoying, but that's what one gets when they travel to a northern city. "Then again, that's what the company does. They destroy everything you could have had."

"Would you care to go into any depth." Said Oscar. It was clearly not a question, but an order. At least the man was smart enough to know that difference. An ebon pike slowly slid from his lower left wrist. The only reason it was noticeable was because it was darker then the shadows.

"I'm sort of like a god too, you know." Said Aaron. His voice seemed bored, as if he had been in a situation like this before. "True, it's more like a Godfather for me. But still, the position we both hold are similar. Both hold power, need follower's, and everyone want's our position without any of the problems. Anyway, they usually wipe you off of the face of the earth. F' you up pretty badly, leave you with nothing. At least, that's what happened to the few I met."

"Not that crap." Said Oscar. His right hand was folded into a fist now. "The other stuff. You called me, a God, an experiment." This sent him into a rage. His eye's became a light blue, with the rage taking over. His left arm, moving almost to fast for a human to see, sliced threw a steel table. He then jumped in one action and took another table. Instantly, he threw it, missing Aaron by a few inches. Onward. Onward. All the way until it dented the wall.

"Well in the end, aren't we all cattle waiting for the slaughter?" said Aaron, as if it was obvious.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Doesn't matter." said Aaron. He shook his head and looked at Oscar in the eye "You want to know about the company, right?"

"Sure, why not. I could use a few more names on my death list." His mouth began to salivate at the thought. Just what he wanted.

"Good. The world could use a few less people." Said Aaron. "I do hope I am not on that list."

Silence echoed in the room. Not even the cockroaches daring to move.

Taking this opportunity, Oscar swept his hand and had a little dessert. Just like peanuts with a juicy center. The crunching became the new echo. Bit's of shell's and saliva landed on Aaron's shoes. Their value just went from over five c-notes a piece to not even one as a pair.

"A while back, the company began to learn about the gene that allows abilities. After much time, they found it. They then broke in to two research groups: the North American and the newly found South American station. The North American group began to work on stopper to that type of gene. Now, can I have something to drink? Preferably water. My throat is getting a little dry. If you don's have that, some wine could do. Also, a free arm would be nice bonus."

"Fine" mumbled Oscar. He hated doing pleasantries, but force will only get you so much information. And dead men tend to keep secrets. He poured a small glass and gave it to Aaron. Despite the off color appearance of rust, he took a sip, swishing it around. Finally, he swallowed it.

"Thank you." Said Aaron, hiding the slight layer of sarcasm, "I enjoy it lukewarm." He took another sip and spat it out on his shoes, washing the slime away. "Anyway, the South American team began to work on a way to enhance abilities. Slowly, the north group joined with Europe and Asia on this project. The South American joined the other forgotten continent: Africa. But unlike the other group, they made much more progress."

Aaron paused to take another sip of water. He swished it around and swallowed it this time. "They first began to figure out the structure that needed to be changed and the time window for doing this. However, they found any time during growth would work, with puberty being the ideal time. Secondly, they needed to figure out a structure. This was at best trial and error. Many died by the time they got to you. Their abilities were not the best choice: knowledge, fire, the list goes on. But when they found you, they felt a release of stress. All because of your ability to reincarnate. With that, they had a endless series of trials."

"Finally, you didn't die, albeit scarred for life external and internal. Also, your ability was altered: every time you became even more powerful. But scarring still remained in trials later. It wasn't until the 28th that the scarring final reached minimal levels. Some committed suicide, as their abilities grew out of control. One hung herself with her own mind. But not that many were made after the second break threw. This was due to a sudden cut in funding. The reason was simple: they tried to make a human one of them. and they succeeded."

"The project ended, some joining the company, others distancing themselves, others relocated with a large sum. They tried to kill you, then lock you up with no key, then to leave you in the middle of a desert. Logically, little worked. I mean, you can't die that easily."

"You said there were other's like me?" said Oscar "You said you were one of them, right?"

"Uh...yes, technicaly"

"Then if I kill all of them, I will be the last. And there can only be one god. Now tell me why I should spare you."

"Because a god needs decibels to be powerful. That, and you couldn't even put a tear near me."

"Let's see that!" yelled Oscar. His fist quickly went for this man's chest. Not enough to kill, but more then enough to harm.

But it never connected. Instead of breaking a bone, the chair was unhinged, setting the man free. Aaron took this opportunity and ran from the building. Oscar was about to prepare for the chase, but decided not to bother.

He stared at his hand to see blood dripping. It had been years since he had bled, and had faced worse injuries then this.

He began to ponder on giving the chase again. He could use some meat.

"No" he spoke aloud. "I can find him later. Now to find these 'brothers' of mine. Their flesh will do well." He walked out of the building, finally revealing himself. He stood about seven feet tall, with skin of an unnatural hue and eyes that shone pure white. He stood on the street for a moment, naked in the snow.

He turned to his left, hearing a motor. A car would be coming towards him soon. "Good." He said to himself. A wolfish grin was pasted on his face. "I could use a meal."

A burnt crevasse was where Timothy resided. True, it would have been a night club yesterday, but things never work out how you hoped. He just hoped that Michael would arrive soon to pick him up. Or more importantly, someone who isn't Cy.

As Timothy stood up, the burnt remnants of his cloths fell to the ground. He walked a few step's, but he was still a little tipsy. "I guess it wasn't the smartest thing to do last night." He looked up at a clock in the plaza accros the road.

It was midday, with everyone going on their merry way. Well, perhaps a half. The other half was taking pictures of the scene, or in awe, or a combination. Not even 10 feet away, some fire inspectors were trying to find the source of the blaze.

Yet when one of the inspector's, whose eyes were trained to see little details, stood up and looked directly at him, he seemed to miss the six foot, naked, unburned black man in the middle of a fire scene. Scratch that. Even the bystanders taking photo's would have noticed him by now. "Something is going on." He muttered.

"Perhaps it is a force field that big enough to hold three people inside and keep them hidden is causing them to ignore you." Said the monotone voice he wanted and didn't want to hear.

Timothy turned around to see two people.

"Hey Chief. Looking fine, Janus. But I can't say I want to see you."

The first one he saw was Michael. He seemed to have dressed up for this occasion. He had a tuxedo on, minus the white undershirt. There was a satchel around his arm, made of the same shadowy material. It was clear he took his time making it. In the satchel were probably medical supplies and that lot. His hair was well combed, giving him the appearance of a gentleman. But Timothy knew that if one was to reveal his back, a large tattoo-like scar would be seen which connected both of his arms, back, and neck.

Janus had is eyes closed at the time, likely to hold the field. A little blood was trickling from his nose to his lip, a side effect of making a field for too long. He had a brown goatee to go with his eyes. He had a white leather jacket and some hiking boots, both of which were new. Timothy thought he saw a price tag on one of them, but decided it was just a trick with the light. Janus had a scowl on his face. More then likely, it wasn't the force field causing it.

"Let's hurry up," said Janus. "I'm about to pass out and the people are not going to stay there forever."

Michael tossed Timothy a smock, made from the same black material. "Here, custom fit, one size fit's all. Happy? Now let's get the hell out of here. Vika is behind the lot."

"Vika's here?" said Timothy, trying not to seem interested and failing at it at the same time.

"You could at least put the smock on."

"Sorry, Chief." Said Timothy. Despite the years passing, he still called Michael by the name Chief. Most of it had to do with the rank in the company.

Janus had already turned and began to walk. Knowing what could happen next, Michael walked behind him, with Timothy bringing up the end.

Finally, they reached their location: a grouping of trees. "Now to wait for Vika," said Michael, "I wouldn't be surprised if she got lost."

"No I didn't."

The three turned to see Vika. Her Eastern Europe accent was a nice shift from the others: one Monotone, one American, and one of southern Africa. She was blond, another shift for the group. Needless to say, she was also the newest.

"O.k. people, grab an arm." Ordered Michael. They bonded in a circle. A second later, they were gone.

Little did they know, two people were watching. Their apparent age seemed to be like a father and daughter, but looks are often deceiving. The man had a gray cloak, but managed to blend in with the crowd. His hair was slowly graying, and his face seemed incredibly worn. The woman wore a white halter top and miniskirt, which barely concealed anything. Her raven hair was about shoulder length and her nose was pierced.

"Looks like they're gone, Erk" said the female. Her voice was as piercing as a sword. "want me to track them?"

"No Alexis," said Erk. "we have no need to find them." He turned to look at her. His eyes scanned her for a moment, before saying "I thought we agreed to look similar for this cover?"

"No, you did." Said Alexis, clearly having fun with this argument. "I agreed to come along."

"At least wear something less revealing next time."

"Tell you what. Get rid of that cloak, lose five of the ten years you added to your face, and I'll change my attire." She tapped his nose and walked into an alley.

"Fine." Said Erk. Following her, he destroyed his cloak and lost about 5 years. While he was at it, he decided to add some muscle and wear a suit for once in his life. For good measure of someone not seeing them, he added some glasses. After he was done, he turned to look at her.

She was now androgynous, with liquid silver covering everything. Slowly, she began to reemerge. She gained about 5 years of age, her hair became a brown pixie cut, and her eyes became a deep green. Her ears became pierced with small crystal studs. Meanwhile, she gained a few inches of height, nearing Erk's height. She now wore jeans and a leather jacked. To add to the effect, she added some sunglasses to her face.

"Much better." Said Erk. "Let's go. We have a job to do."

Days later, a inspector was packing up. Already, he had been there for two days. But that wasn't on his mind. Instead, he was thinking how he hadn't called his wife for three. He closed the trunk and locked it. He was going to open the door when he saw the man. He wore a nice jacket, with a cane in his left hand. It seemed only to be for show. The man's face was youthful apart from a scar on his cheek. His hair shaggy and the inspector would have shaved by then. A pleasure of being young. But none the less, he seemed rich. Probably living off his parent's income.

"Mind if I take a look around here?" The man's voice has high in pitch, with words coming out at a fast pace. On top of that, his accent sounded like he was from South America

"Why?"

"I want to figure out how this all began. So, Can I look?"

"Fine. But I should probably go with you. The rubble is hectic."

One of the fire investigators was leading a man around the burnt building.

"The fire occurred in this vicinity." Said the inspector. "Not much of the building was standing. It makes sense, because the bricks gave way about an hour after the blaze started. We think it started because of some faulty wiring on the sound system. The blaze just increased with the alcohol. No one was seriously injured. One idiot got his pants on fire and tried to douse it with some beer."

The inspector was clearly exhausted. "I've been here for almost two days. Now if you excuse my, my wife has to kill me."

"Thank you." Said the man. "That's all I wanted to know." He took out a wad of cash from his pocket and placed it in the man's hand. "I think you deserve some overtime for your trouble. I don't believe the city pay's her guardians well."

"Thanks." Said the inspector. "I could use it for medical care." He turned around and stuffed it in his pocket, not bothering to look at the amount. If he had, he would have noticed the total was nearly half a year's pay. As the inspector drove off, he looked in the mirror to see if the man was all right, but he was already gone.

The man was in an alley three blocks down. "So" he said. He pulled his cane, revealing boht a sword and a company issued desert eagle. "Let the hunt begin."

Feel free to guess the powers. I probably won't update for a while. And yeah, this isn't everyone.


End file.
